


(Drabble that may turn into a story) Dying within Shadows.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon! [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AZ is 13, Determination, F/M, Gladion is 16, Hau is 13, Last words, Leave Kudos if I should continue, Lillie is 12-ish, Love, Not Bad, Not technically dead, Recording, Sadness, kinda character death, read it if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Just a midnight drabble, may become something more.Will probably give you a whole ton of yummy Feelios.





	

I don't know how to tell you this, but I have been sick for a while.

Though, seeing the smiles on your faces always forces the words back down, I think its about time I tell you.

To all of those who are listening, I am probably dead. This is just another recording of many.

To my ex-rivals and beloved friends, I wish you the best for the rest of your days.

Gladion and Hau, you guys were what kept me going. The way you two would argue was fun to watch, but I loved when you smiled. NEVER stop smiling! I give you all of my valuable belongings. Share with my step-mom if she wants.

Guzma, I cared about you 'dude'. At first, you were a really cocky pain in the butt, but you became more and more interesting after each fight we had. Get out there! You are my nomination to new Champion! IF you still want to be one, that is!

Lillie. I am so sorry Lillz... I can't do what you wanted of me, take Nebbie and make sure that my pokemon are happy. They are yours now.

Professor! Thank you for starting me on my pokemon journey! I hope you will be happy with all the research I left with rotom!

To my Kahuna and Captain friends, Make sure to live on! I leave you all sorts of items, the ones that you helped me obtain throughout my journey!

Lusamine... Please. Take care of Lillie and Gladion for me! From what I remember of these final days, I had heard you had been recovering nicely! I wish we could have been able to talk again. I leave you all of my money. Go spoil all of my precious Alolans!

 

...

Sorry, I got a bit teary eyed. Don't worry, I'm not scared, I just wish I could have lived a little longer..

Please! Live for me! Eat cool new foods! Make lots of friends! Go on dates! Do all of the things I won't ever get to do! I will be by your side, cheering you on till the very end! I will always be with you.

Thirteen year old Champion AZ signing out of the databases. I am now just AZ.

Gladion... I have something to tell you... Its true. I am AMZHR. I have loved you ever since we were children! Move on though. I hope you find someone far more beautiful than I could ever be.

These are my last words...

I wish I could say more, but my time is up.

Goodbye Alola, may you always be as beautiful as I remember.

 

The tears of many were shed as lanterns were set off into the night sky, the moon was large and bright, the fullest it had been in a while.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

News of the Champion who was on life support for two months has been released.

She had vanished overnight, and we are getting reports of a strange girl appearing in random places all over Alola. Is this our beloved Champion? Or was the recording the last we will ever see of her? More info to be out soon.

...

Gladion stared at the TV. Just the thought of her, or that video, was enough to dig up awful feelings he never knew he had.

He wished he would have known sooner, and not felt so guilty about falling in love with two girls, which turned out to be one. The sixteen year old had already been through enough.

 

He would search for this 'Mystery Girl'.

 

He never would have expected that she would find him.

He had noticed she would sneak around the area at night, sitting on the beach, often glancing back at the motel he stayed in.

He couldn't see her face, but familiar eyes had looked off into the distance.

He would catch her. And it would be soon.


End file.
